Someone save me from my hell
by XxHoPeLeSsInNoCeNtS15Xx
Summary: Sakura haruno is the pretty new girl who is very timid she is very sweet and kind so...why is she hangging out with the akatsuki? my sums suck but please read!


A/N: Hello all, Alice here and this is my first Naruto story! Its going to be in High school and I'm going to do a strange Paring…Pein/Sakura so therefore Konan-Chan Is going to be with Madara/Tobi and No Tobi isn't going to wear his mask and He's gonna act like Madara…alright he's gonna switch sometimes from Mr. "mwhaha im evil" to mr."Tobi's a good boy!" but umm..he's not gonna talk in third person . ., and Yes Sasgay's gonna be in this and he's gonna be a ass X3 so sit back take off your socks and enjoy the story..Oh yeah, Sakura gonna be kinda like Hinata in this story,..you'll find out why later . .

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto….well lets not think about that ne?

"Talking"

'_thinking/Inner Saku-chan'_

Someone save me from my hell

Chapter one:

run in with a pig and meeting the group

A pale arm stretched forwards from lavender sheets hovering over a silver alarm clock.

Bee-The hand came down on the alarm clock hitting the off button before it could wake up anybody else. the figure in the bed rolled over only to land in a tangled mess on the floor. With a groan said person got up pushing bubblegum pink hair out of her face revealing ( I have trouble spelling that word sorry) emerald eyes.

Snapshot: Name: Haruno Sakura, Age:16 (born March 28), Hair: Pink(long going past her butt), Eyes: Emerald, Height:5'3", Weight:100 lbs, Blood Type: O, Starting Konoha high school today.

Sakura then proceeded to her bathroom, got into the shower, washed, and got out wrapping a big white towel around her curvy figure. She then walked to her closet looking for cloths. She decided on a fitted grey shirt that has a panda's head with the words ''I am silently judging you.'' under it with Black And Grey Street Pants and black and grey converse. She then walked over to her mirror to put on her makeup, tongue and lip ring.

She put black eyeliner and mascara. She left her full cherry lips alone. She then stuck out her tongue and removed the small silver ball on the tip of the rod of her tongue ring and put in a pink and black soft spike ball. Then put a dark purple hoop ring on her bottom lip. She then grabbed the brush and stated brushing her soft pink hair. When she was done she took one last glance in the mirror seeing if she looked ok her hair was straight until it got to the bottom where there were soft curls she grabbed her bag, walked downstairs and froze in her steps

Sitting at the table was a man with brown hair and emerald eyes reading the newspaper while a woman with dark pink hair was cooking, they both looked over with hateful glances at the beautiful girl standing in the kitchen doorway. "What?" The man snapped harshly. Sakura flinched back and shook her head "No-Nothing F-father I-im about to g-go" was her timid response fearing the worse "well get the hell out!" her mother yelled. Sakura nodded quickly and ran out

As she's walking to school her hand slowly goes to her front pocket of her pants turning on her ipod having Erin Mccarly's " Pitter-Pat" echo around in her head. Pretty soon the school came into sight as she stopped and took it all in, skaters over buy the steps railings talking as a girl with brown hair up in two buns grinded down the railing and landed perfectly.

Sakura got forcefully shoved in the small of her back. She turned and came face to face with a blond haired girl.

What the girl was wearing made Sakura wrinkle up her nose. A light pink top with a short short skirt. The girl sneered and ripped of Sakura's head phones Sakura flinching back as she did. The blond girl smirked " You need to watch where your going freak" the girl had an annoying shrill voice. Sakura stared at the blond girl. " U-Um…..y-you ran into me" Sakura said head going down and her hair making a curtain around her heart shaped face. "tch whatever you and your big forehead need to move your wasting my time" Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded moving to the side as the blond girl shoved past her elbow jabbing harshly into her ribs. "Oi pig leave her alone!" the girl whipped around at the same time Sakura turned her head to the source of the voice a pale girl with dark blue hair tied up in a bun with a white rose in it

She was wearing a Black And White Corset, Black Chain Tutu Skirt,Black Fishnet Tights, Black 9 Buckle Platform Boots, and Black And White Striped Arm Warmers.

The only makeup she had was black eye shadow and black eyeliner. She had a stud in her bottom lip.

The dark looking girl had both of her hand on her hips and was glaring at the blond girl "Shut up you stupid bitch" the blond girl yelled at the dark blue haird girl "tch Bite me Ino" the girl yelled back "why don't you go whore yourself out to- the girl made her voice a higher pitch- "Sasuke-kun" The girl now known as Ino flipped the girl the bird and walked off.

The girl waved Sakura over and introduced herself as Konan and the guy beside her was her boyfriend Madara but people called him Tobi Sakura looked up at the tall man who had his arm lazily wrapped around Konan's waist.

The tall man looked down at Sakura and nodded his head " Its nice to meet you Sakura-san" he said voice low deep and growly he looked over Sakura's shoulder and a smirk slowly stretched across his hansom features. " g'mornin Deidara-_**Sempi"**_ Sakura looked over to where Tobi's amused gaze was and saw a tall blond man- at least she thought it was a man- scowling over at them "shut up Tobi hm" '_yes_' she thought '_he's a guy_'

The blond man was a head shorter then Tobi and had grayish blue eyes and long golden blond hair, he wasn't as pale as her, Konan or Tobi he was more of a peachy color. His attention then went to her and she blushed under his gaze, He was very hansom to. "Ne?…who's Pinky hm?" Sakura's left eyes twitched "M-my names H-Haruno S-Sakura and your D-Deidara r-right?" Deidara nodded "Yes hm, your sure are shy ne?" she nodded her head "Y-yes" she whispered

Konan smiled gently "Don't worry Sakura-Chan we wont hurt you I mean Tobi-kun and Deidara may look tall and scary but their big 'ol Teddy bears and they wont bite" A deep chuckle came from beside her "Much..Ow!" Tobi started smirking at first then flinching, and scowling at the shorter girl beside him. Konan gave him a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her off.

Sakura giggled slightly as she was pulled along. _'This may be fun' _was the only thought going through her head, she never noticed the eyes watching her every move

'_hmmm….Sakura eh?'_

A/N: Oxo who is that? What do they want with our Sakura-Chan? What will happen next? Why am I asking you all this ~ all this we wont find out until next time! Oh yeah you see that pretty little blue button? Doesn't it look lonely? You can be its friend by clicking it! Make it happy!

(Im going to start the next chapter when I get…hmm….5 reviews Ja ne!)


End file.
